Faded Memories
by Jennaaa
Summary: Isabella and Iris Swan are twins moving to Forks with their cousin Emerald. The girls are not normal, but are not vampires. How do they know Edward? Why do the girls' eyes change color with their emotions?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Blah, blah, blah… I'll never own twilight :(**

**This is my first story so… don't be too hard on me…**

''Isabella! Come on, we can't be late for school on the first day.'' called Iris, my sister.

I sighed; sometimes I wished my parents were the ones telling me something like that. But they were long gone, and here we are, in this little town of Washington, called Forks.

I ran down the stairs, grabbed something to eat, and got in my car. Iris soon followed me, locking the front door to our new house behind her.

The drive to school didn't take long with my twin chatting away.

'' So you remember the cover story? We are twins who moved in yesterday, we just got here from England, hence our accents. We are coming to finish our junior year. We are emancipated, which means that our parents divorced us. We don't know where exactly they are, but we are allowed to live alone. Does that sound good enough?'' she worried, absent-mindedly biting her nail.

'' Yes Iris, it does. We have gone through this many many times. I could say it in my sleep.'' I answered, getting frustrated.

Once I found a good parking space next to the main office, we got out and stomped through the rain we would now have to get used to. Inside the office was a woman with red-dyed hair called . I smiled at her.

''Hi, I'm Isabella Swan and this is my sister Iris.'' I said, ''we're new here, can we please have our schedules?'' Obviously, in a town this small, I did not have to mention we were new since nothing goes unnoticed.

She gave us everything we needed. Right before leaving the office I remembered something. I turned to the woman.

'' Oh Miss, our cousin will be arriving tomorrow. She had to take a different flight because she wasn't done packing at the same time.'' I said.

'' Oh yes dear, I'll be expecting Emerald tomorrow morning.'' She smiled and with that we were off to our classes; I to English, and Iris to biology.

_Isabella, I can't believe we barely have any classes together. I hope Emerald has a few with us at least. I will see you in algebra. _I heard Iris say in my mind.

_Alright. Ugh, why again are we bothering with school for the millionth time? _ I answered.

_I really don't remember sis, I really don't. _

And that's where we left off, keeping our telepathic conversation open so we can still see what the other was doing.

I finally found my class and walked in. I handed the teacher my slip to the teacher and he instructed me to sit next to a short black-haired girl that was literally bouncing in her seat. I could still see my sister, in some part of my mind, sitting down in her own classroom. Once I sat down the pixie next to me chirped up.

'' Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. We're going to be great friends!'' she said.

_Great. I'm sitting next to a coffee addict, _I thought. I faintly heard Iris chuckle at my dramatics.

'' Uh, alright then. Would you like to know my name first?'' I said, trying to look scared of her but really not succeeding. You'd think that after a century of living I'd get better at acting, but no.

''Of course I know your name silly! You think I just randomly become friends with everyone I encounter? No. Every friend I have I choose very carefully. And luckily you, your sister and your cousin have passed my examination.'' Alice grinned.

'' Background check?'' I said, as I raised my eyebrows.

'' Well, not technically. But… it's hard to explain. Hey Bella, where did you move from?'' she said, changing the subject. I knew she was hiding something big, but I didn't want to hear her thoughts because that would mean I'm invading her privacy. Plus, I barely knew her at all.

''Oh I moved here from England. Wait, did you just call me Bella?'' I answered, getting teary eyes. I really didn't want to cry right now but the name brought back too many memories. I noticed Alice's eyes widen as she mouthed the word oops.

'' Girls, would you like to share your conversation with us?'' the teacher interrupted. I hadn't noticed class had started.

'' No, that's okay sir, please continue.'' said Alice. Wow I cannot believe she charmed the teacher like that! I shrugged, must be her beauty.

The class soon ended and Alice didn't talk to me. _Well, I must've creeped her out, most humans have a tendency to get scared of me… I wonder why. _I mused.

I started walking in the hallway, looking for my algebra class when a blond boy came up to me.

'' Hey, you must be one of the Swan twins. I'm Mike Newton'' he smiled, looking at me with his bright blue eyes.

''Yes I am, I am Isabella. It is nice to meet you'' I smiled back at him, but desperately trying to get away. I do not enjoy his presence.

'' I like your eyes, they're an amazing gray'' he said.

I realized then the reason why Alice hadn't talked to me after class. My eyes had been their natural brown when I got to class, and they had changed color when I suddenly became sad. She had definitely noticed the change. I cursed my weird eyes for the first time.

Mike noticed my pause. '' Uhm, would you like me to show you to your next class?'' he grabbed my schedule from my hand and smiled again, '' We have gym and lunch together. Would you like to sit with my friends and me at lunch? Of course, your sister is invited too. '' I didn't know what to tell him, so I just nodded and he led me to my next class without caring what answer I had to give about him showing me the way.

Once we got to the door, Mike looked like he wanted to say something more. I waited politely, hoping it won't be anything I won't enjoy. Apparently, he gave up so he just said goodbye and left. _Thank god._

Class went by fast, and the next thing I know, I was in third period telling my sister about my morning.

_He saw your eyes? Why were they gray anyways? What did Alice say? _She thought.

I didn't know what to answer. How can I tell her I remembered him? That I missed him? _She called me Bella. _I thought, simplifying things.

_Oh. It is okay Isabella, it is fine. Don't say any more than that, and be careful next time._

We often got bored in class and talked like that over the years. This time, a weight was in the air, making everything harder to say and leaving us in an uncomfortable silence.

The bell rang soon after and we made our way to the cafeteria. When Iris and I entered, everyone turned to us. And when I say everyone, I mean _every single person in the cafeteria._

'' Hey Isabella!'' Mike waved to me. ''Come sit with us'' he yelled.

We got our food and sat down. Mike introduced us to everyone at the table. A girl named Jessica, another Lauren, and one that looked really shy and nice called Angela. There were also Tyler and Eric that looked at us really creepily. They cowered away though when Iris got mad and glared at them. When she turned to me, I got alarmed. Her eyes had gone red.

_I think you should calm down now Iris, your eyes are red, _I thought to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, they were brown again.

Just then, four people entered the cafeteria. One of them was Alice, and the rest were just as beautiful as she was; some more than the others. I turned to Jessica.

'' Who are they?'' I asked, nodding my head toward the four.

She perked up, obviously liking the chance to gossip. ''Those are the _Cullens and Hales_'' she started. '' You see the blond ones? The boy is Jasper and the girl is Rosalie. They're the Hale twins. And then there's Alice Cullen, the short black haired one and the big guy is Emmett Cullen. Rosalie and Emmett are together, and Alice and Jasper are a couple too.'' she paused. '' And there's Edward Cullen too,'' my heart jumped at the name and Iris, who had been listening intently, leaned in a little more as if she didn't hear well, but Jessica went on '' _he's _single. Apparently none of the girls in this school are pretty enough for him'' she looked down and I wondered when he rejected her.

Jessica suddenly squealed ''Oh! There he is!''

Iris and I both turned to the door at the same time. Coming into the cafeteria was Edward Masen. He looked the same: bronze hair never in order, an irresistible smirk on his face. Just the eyes were different. Instead of their natural emerald green, they were a melted honey color. He headed towards his family's table just as Iris and I got up simultaneously and ran out the door.

**Hi people, I hope at least one person likes this… please tell me if you like it so I can continue. Hopefully soon my friend kassandraaa will help me write the next chaps like we agreed. Oh and whoever's reading this better review!**


End file.
